


Can I have this dance?

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: High school-AU or something.It's prom-night, but there's too much going on and Lalli gets overwhelmed. Good thing Emil knows how to handle it.





	Can I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nellie_McEnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie_McEnt/gifts).



> Was prompted to write a story featuring Emil and Lalli and the quote "Can I have this dance?" so... I tried :P

The music was too loud, there were too many people, too many lights, too many smells, too much of everything. Lalli mrr'd, wondered for the 100th time that evening why he had agreed to go to the prom with Tuuri. It was torture. He sank down on a chair, as far away from the ruckus as possible and placed his hands over his ears, clenching his eyes shut. Tuuri was busy socializing with others anyway. Suddenly there was a weight placed over his head, the lights grew duller and the sounds muffled. He opened his eyes and saw two very blue eyes stare at him.

”Hey”, the eyes said. ”You looked overwhelmed. You okay?”

The sounds disappeared completely, there was only the eyes, the person they belonged to. He smelled like food, smoke and safety. Lalli blinked, felt like he should know the person but he didn't. Blond hair fell into the person's eyes but was quickly brushed away.

”I'm Emil”, the person continued. ”We're in the same grade.”

”...Lalli.”

”I know. Do you need to go outside?”

”Is fine now.”

Emil had hidden both of them under a blanket and Lalli tilted his head, looked at him. Most people thought he was a freak, but Emil seemed to understand. Lalli wasn't sure what to think.

”You're... nice”, Lalli stated.

Emil blinked, blushed and looked away.

”You've never shoved me into the lockers.”

”Why would I?”

Emil shrugged, but didn't look at Lalli.

”Most people do.”

They fell silent, Emil seemed uncertain, like he had said too much, and Lalli couldn't take his eyes off him, couldn't read him like he did most other people. The sounds were starting to come back, but he was calmer now. Another minute passed, then he tugged at the blanket, freed the two of them from it. He didn't know where Emil had gotten it from and let it fall to the floor. Emil blinked, looked at him again. One song ended, another begun and Emil stood up, bit his lower lip and offered Lalli a hand.

”Can I have this dance?”

Lalli looked at the hand, at Emil's face and back at the hand. Slowly he lifted his own and rested it in Emil's. He got to his feet, nodded. It was a slow song and Emil pulled him close, let him bury his face in Emil's neck. Emil's arms felt strong around him, protective, and he felt safer than he had done the whole evening.

He definately wanted to do this again.

 


End file.
